Uncertain and Unprepared
by AlexaAres
Summary: Sequel to Unlikely and Unexpected... With Alexa injured after their fight with Peter and Derek's changes after becoming the Alpha of Beacon Hills, will she ever be able to get him back... or will her past get in the way of everything?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again, everyone! Long time no post... oops. Anyway, I am back in action after having terrible writers block during college, my muse has sort of come back?! Yaay! I am going back and re-reading, editing, and finally finishing up the Sequel to Unlikely and Unexpected! Which if you haven't already read you should totally do that here...** s/7291786/1/Unlikely-and-Unexpected **Ya kinda can't read this story without the other.**

 **To all the followers, reviewers, and readers of Part 1... WELCOME BACK! I appreciate you all for all the encouraging words over the last 5 years, as they made this Dequel possible. I am hoping that in posting this, it will hold me to finally finishing this story that I have had swimming in my head for the last 6 years... god I am old. Well, without further ado...**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

The last words Derek had spoken cut Alexa to her core. She was _his_ now. Those words rang like a bell in her head. She had heard them before, but not from Derek.

Alexa snapped back to reality as she heard Derek growl behind her. Alexa watched as everyone left. Allison left with her father Chris, while Scott watched on with Stiles and Jackson. Then they, too, left.

Alexa was left alone with Derek… before tonight she would have thought this to be a good thing, but he had changed. The new power that came with becoming the Alpha was changing him, and who knew if it would be permanent.

Alexa felt the pain in her ribs returning, but the tears welling in her eyes weren't because of the physical pain. She laid her head back onto the wood floor, feeling herself drift away. She felt her eyes beginning to get heavy, and wondered if letting the darkness consume her was the best thing. She had been trapped once, and she could never go back.

"Alexa," Derek said, his hand reaching out to touch her cheek.

Alexa turned away from his touch.

Derek growled at her, but Alexa didn't respond to it. She knew how to deal with Alphas… it had been awhile, but she still remembered. She hoped this phase with Derek would pass quickly, she didn't know how long she would be able to take it. But that's what was different about him, she wanted to stay with Derek, she wanted to try and change him back. She wouldn't run unless all hope was lost.

She gave in, turning her face to meet Derek's hand. She could see the same pale green eyes that she loved so much, and that look of worry and uncertainty in his eye. But there was something else in his eyes, it was almost like hunger, like he was craving her.

That sent a chill down Alexa's spine.

Derek must have seen it because he said, "Let's get you inside."

Alexa nodded, as Derek decided which side would be the better approach. Right or left? Her right leg was broken, but her left arm was broken too. Derek decided the left, that way her broken leg wouldn't be pinched, and Alexa's almost useless arm wouldn't be flopping around.

He walked around to her left side and crouched down. He placed one arm under her arms, and the other under her knees. Alexa hunched up and grabbed Derek around the neck with her good arm. It was a little awkward, but Alexa was preparing herself for the pain that would arise when Derek picked her up.

Alexa felt the pause before Derek tried to pick her up, she held her breath. He lifted her off the ground, and the pain returned. She let out soft whimpers, trying not to show Derek that she was in pain. He seemed like he was trying to be gentle and Alexa didn't want him to think he was hurting her.

Alexa felt a wave of comfort come over her as Derek carried her up to his bedroom. The pain was still there, but it seemed to slowly dissipate. She felt exhausted, and let her head rest gently onto Derek's shoulder. The smell of his leather jacket was calming. She looked up at Derek's chiseled features, she let the arm that was around his neck slip down into her lap.

Alexa realized that she was about to blackout from pain. She had all the symptoms that she had learned while in an Anatomy class at Bowdoin: traumatic injury, two actually, the pain was almost gone now, and her vision was beginning to get fuzzy.

Alexa tried to fight the coming darkness, but found she didn't have the strength. So as she stared up at Derek darkness closed in around her.

" _Alexa?" There was a pause. "Alexa!"_

 _Alexa awoke from her short nap in the nurse's station. She was still wearing her ER Technician scrubs from the previous night shift at the local hospital._

" _Alexa, you can't sleep while on duty."_

" _I know, it's just I pulled another double today, and besides Shauna, my shift ends in…" she looked down at her watch, "five minutes."_

 _Shauna gave Alexa another look. She was the head nurse and had helped mentor Alexa when she started at the hospital as a new ER Technician. Shauna helped Alexa get accustomed to procedures and protocol in the ER._

" _Sorry, Shauna. Please don't tell Dr. Niemiec."_

" _Na, go back to sleep, Alexa. I'll wake you if anything comes up," she said sweetly with a smile._

" _Thanks, Shauna. You're a lifesaver."_

 _Alexa had just gotten comfortable again, feet propped up on the counter, when a shout came from the ER waiting room._

" _Help! Can somebody help me!" A male voice yelled._

 _In an instant, Alexa was awake and alert. She jumped out of her chair, and gracefully leapt over the counter of the nurse's station in a single bound. She entered the waiting area and saw a tall man with short, dark, spiky hair holding up another man who had messy blonde hair with brown roots._

" _Michael?" Alexa said, looking at the blonde haired man._

" _You know Michael?"_

" _Yeah, he's my best friend. What the– never mind. Let's get him to a room."_

 _Alexa went over and hooked Michael's other arm around herself. She lead both men to a room, and motioned for the dark haired man to set Michael on the gurney._

 _Alexa looked Michael over. He had a puffy lip and eye, two cuts, one above his left eye, the other below his right eye. They were bleeding, but not too badly. His knuckles were all scratched and bloody._

" _Michael, did you get into a fight?"_

" _Lexi? Oh hey," Michael said, putting a charming smile on._

" _Come on, Michael… what happened?"_

" _Nothin', I just tripped." Michael was obviously drunk and lying._

" _Sure, you did. So what happened?" Alexa turned and asked the other man._

" _Well, we were at a party, and Will, I think was his name, said something, and Michael just lost it and punched him in the face. He was doing pretty well until…"_

" _Until what?" She asked infuriated._

" _The other hockey players joined in."_

 _Alexa sighed, and shook her head. "So what did Will say?"_

" _Something about how he… well, he did it with some girl… Lex –" But then Derek remembered what Michael had called her. "I… uh…"_

" _Don't worry. Will's been telling everyone that we hooked up. Ha, not in his lifetime. Michael, you should've known better." Alexa turned to her friend._

" _Well, even if it isn't true he's still spreading a lie about you," Michael said, trying to justify his actions._

" _Who cares? I sure as hell don't. I don't care what people think, as long as my friends and I know the truth."_

" _Well did you?" He asked quietly._

" _Michael!?" she chastised. "How could you ask that? Remember how long it took me to just kiss you? It was almost six months, and that was_ _ **after**_ _we started dating."_

" _Wait, you two are dating?" The dark haired man asked._

" _What? No, that was almost two years ago. And who are you anyway?" She asked confused because she thought she knew all of Michael's friends._

" _Oh… um, sorry. My name's Derek." He held out his hand._

" _Is there a last name with that?" Alexa took his hand firmly and shook it._

" _Hale." Derek said, but he seemed to regret saying it afterwards._

" _Well thank you, Derek," she smiled. "You saved Michael, I don't know what I would've done."_

" _Probably cried," Michael interjected._

" _Oh shut up!" She nudged Michael on the shoulder. "I'm going to keep him here at least until he gets patched up and I'm off, so I can take him home to sober up."_

" _Me too." Derek said._

" _You don't have to-"_

" _Yeah, I do," he stated quickly. "I'm staying with Michael. He offered me his couch for a few days, until I get settled."_

" _So you two are old friends?"_

" _No, we just met, tonight actually at Maxxie's Bar. Michael was the bartender on duty and I was a lonely guy at the bar so we started talking. We hit it off, he offered me his couch, and then Michael invited me to a party so I went. Lucky I did, too."_

" _Yeah, lucky."_

Alexa came back to consciousness. She didn't know how long she had been out, but it had been at least a few hours. It was almost daylight now, the sun turned the sky a beautiful orange. She was lying on the bed, only a light blanket to cover her. Alexa thought about trying to move, or at least trying to see how her leg and arm looked, but decided against it.

She pondered on her dream, that was the first time she had met Derek. All because of Michael. She wondered what he thought had happened to the two of them. Derek left, and then a few weeks later she had disappeared, dropped out of school, and deferred medical school. That was two years ago; Alexa hoped that Michael went to Case Western, and cleaned himself up a bit. She hoped he was on his way to being a doctor, a pediatrician actually. It's what he had always wanted.

She thought about that for a long time. Michael had loved her, and she was sure that even when she left he still had feelings for her. The pain she had caused him… Perhaps one day she would find Michael and thank him for everything. He had been a great friend, he had opened up Alexa's heart again. Although she had called it off after realizing that it could never work, with her being a werewolf and all. She hadn't been ready to tell Michael, and probably never would be.

Alexa laid in bed, the pain only a dull ache. She decided to take a look. If her limbs weren't hurting as bad as before then they must be almost healed, right? Wrong.

As Alexa pulled the covers back, she saw that her jeans had been cut up the side so her leg could be seen better. And the sight was even worse than before. Her limbs were all black and blue, and it was obvious that they weren't going to heal themselves in the positions they were in.

At that moment, Derek walked in. Alexa presumed he checked up on her on a regular basis, since the look on his face was in shock when he saw that she was awake.

"Alexa," he said surprised.

"Derek, I need a doctor," she tried to get up, only to wince and fall back to the bed.

"No, it's fine, let me fix them."

"And how many broken limbs have you set?" Alexa asked concerned.

"None… but I did fix a dislocated shoulder once for my sister."

"Not the same. If you don't get it right, things will only get worse."

"Well, I'm the Alpha, so I get to say what you do. And you don't get to go see a doctor." Derek sat down on the bed, Alexa winced in pain from just the slight movement.

"Which one's first?" Derek asked.

"Neither." Alexa was being stubborn, something Derek hadn't seen in a long time.

"Fine then…" Derek paused in contemplation. "I choose your leg." Derek grabbed Alexa's leg in a flash. Alexa tried to stop him, but the instant the pain started she couldn't think straight. Alexa thought about how much it hurt just from Derek grabbing her leg, she hated to imagine how it was going to feel when he tried to 'fix' her leg.

Alexa screamed in pain, and anger. She tried to claw at Derek, but he only shoved her back down onto the bed. Alexa knew what was coming, she knew that no matter how hard she tried, the pain would knock her out cold again.

Alexa braced herself, trying to prepare herself for it.

 _Snap._

 _As Alexa's vision started to return, she heard the strong beat of music. It was two years ago, at a Sigma Epsilon Fraternity party, only a few days after Derek had saved Michael. That night was the first time they had danced together. It had happened just by chance. He was standing like a loner at the edge of the mosh pit, a beer in his hand. And she was a forever grateful friend, since Derek had saved Michael. So she had decided that earned him the rare chance to dance with her._

 _Alexa wasn't much of a grinder. Never had been. Alexa was more of an old fashioned dancing kind of girl. Hell, the first time she had ground on a guy was with Michael back in freshman year when she still had a crush on him._

 _Alexa decided to pull him onto the dance floor. She took his beer, downed it, and then set the empty bottle onto the table. Alexa then grabbed Derek's hand and began to lead him to the dance floor. He hesitated a minute, but after some gentle coaxing, he came with her easily._

 _At first, Alexa thought perhaps it was his first time, but honestly with a face and body like his, how could it be?_

" _I wanted to thank you for helping Michael a few nights ago." Alexa took his hands in hers, and she started to dance in front of him._

" _I was just doing what any_ good Samaritan _would do."_

 _Alexa laughed; she had used that word back in the ER. But she couldn't tell if he was fooling around with her, though Alexa had a feeling he was._

 _He began to move in time with Alexa, and as the song kept playing, they moved closer and closer together. What could Alexa say? He was attractive… hell, more than attractive. He was golden, and as far as she knew, he was free._

 _As they got closer, their legs began to intertwine, and each had one of their legs in between the others. Their hips grinding in unison. Alexa moved her hand up to his shoulder, the other to his hip. She felt both of Derek's hands move to her lower back. Such a gentleman, Alexa thought, most men would have gone straight for her ass by now._

 _But this definitely wasn't his first time grinding. As their bodies moved together Alexa noticed how in unison they were, it was different than any other time she had danced with a guy. He was letting her set the pace, he wasn't the one forcing her to move faster, or dance here, or dance this way._

 _Alexa rested her head on Derek's shoulder, and she realized he was the perfect height. Her head rested easily on his shoulder, and she could hear his heart beating through the shirt. As they danced, the song slowed and faded into the next song. Alexa had never meant for this to go on more than a song, but something just felt right when they were dancing. So Alexa figured she would give it one more song._

 _They picked up their dancing, their bodies were glistening with sweat and radiating heat like the sun. His smell was intoxicating to Alexa. It masked the smell of booze and body odor that normally filled her nostrils when she was in a Frat party. No other guy had made her feel like this before. It was like bliss. The feel of Derek's hands moving from Alexa's back to her hips sent chills up her spine._

 _Alexa decided to change things up, and started getting lower and lower. She wanted to see how talented, and strong Derek was, test his endurance. He followed her without hesitation. It was like he knew what Alexa was thinking, because they stayed low to the ground for a little bit. But Alexa's legs soon began to burn, which was a shock because she had to make the move back up to standing instead of the guy. He had the endurance of a champion._

 _Once back standing, Alexa pulled her head from Derek's shoulder, clasping her hands behind his neck. She leaned in closer, and let their foreheads touch. They danced, staring into each other's eyes, a smile appearing on both their faces. But as they stared longer into each other's gaze the smiles faded. Alexa knew what Derek was thinking… he wanted to kiss._

 _Funny thing was, so did she._

 _Derek closed his eyes, leaning in, but leaving the last few inches up to Alexa. She paused, but then, without thinking, closed the gap between their lips._

 _It was soft, and warm. It just felt right, like Alexa was meant to be there with Derek. They had stopped dancing by this point, but they were still in the middle of the dance floor. But neither of them cared. This was officially Alexa's first dfmo… or 'dance floor make out'. Michael and Alexa had kissed a few times, but not until a few months after dancing and going out._

 _This was so spontaneous, it wasn't Alexa. She was a meticulous person, who planned everything out to the tiniest detail. And yet she didn't care. In that moment, she felt like she was in heaven._

 _As the kiss lasted longer and longer, Alexa's heart skipped a beat as she realized what she had done. What she was feeling, and the feelings Derek was returning. Alexa couldn't let this happen. She removed her hands from around Derek's neck and pushed his chest away, causing their lip lock to break._

 _Derek looked at Alexa with worry and confusion._

" _Was that too fast?" Derek asked._

 _Alexa laughed. He asked if that was too fast and yet she had been the one who let it happen._

" _No. We just…_ I just _can't do this." Alexa gave Derek one long last look and then pushed her way through the endless group of people. She found Michael sitting upstairs of the frat house talking with some other friends._

" _Michael, we need to leave."_

" _Why?" He asked, obviously way more drunk than Alexa, and waving a red Solo cup in her face._

" _Because you have work tomorrow morning and won't be sober by then even if we leave now."_

" _Then who cares?"_

 _Alexa hated when Michael got this way. "Because if you show up drunk one more time to work you'll be kicked out, and then how do you expect to pay for med school?"_

" _Ah, who gives a shit! This summer is about celebration. We both got into med schools, all we need to do now is finish up senior year."_

" _Yeah, and to do that we need to be alive for senior year. Now come on! You've had enough." Alexa grabbed his Solo cup and set it on the table._

" _Such a buzz kill."_

" _You have way more than a buzz Michael."_

" _You should drink more, and just relax." Michael tried to suggest._

" _If I drank more then who would take care of you when you got crazy-black-out-only-speak-Spanish drunk?"_

" _Good point. Alright Lexi, let's go." Michael rose from the couch and used the wall as support as they walked to the front door of the house._

 _Alexa liked that Michael did whatever she asked. She knew he liked her, but Alexa had gotten over him after sophomore year. He got too drunk, way too often, and danced with any girl he saw. Alexa was sure he would be a good boyfriend, and probably husband someday, just not right now._

 _As Alexa shoved Michael out the door of the frat, she looked back to see Derek running up the stairs. He was probably looking for her. No matter how much Alexa wanted to go back to the place she was with him just a few minutes before, she couldn't. Not with her problems, not with her life. She was better off alone._

 _But as Alexa shut the door and walked down the stairs, it felt like something was missing from her now. Her heart was telling her she was making a mistake. That this could be the one, but her head, even buzzed as it was, told her it was a bad idea._

Alexa's eyes fluttered open, as she woke from her latest dream… well memory. Her head pounded, and Alexa tried to rub her head, but found that her hand was tied to the head board.

"What the –" Alexa began as she tried to get up. She noticed that her good leg was also tied down.

"Lay back down." Derek's firm hand pushed her back down on the bed.

Alexa looked at Derek in anger. She hated being bossed around, and Derek knew that. Or at least, the Derek that Alexa had met and fell in love with had known that.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?" Alexa's voice was stern.

"Alexa, I got some help." Derek's hand left Alexa's chest as he checked her restraints.

"And a good thing too," a new male voice said.

For the first time Alexa realized that Scott and the vet, Dr. Deaton, were seated in a chair next to the bed. A bag was on the bed, and he was putting on some blue latex gloves. And it occurred to Alexa, that the only reason the vet would be there was if her leg… oh god. She looked at her leg, and it was still a horrific black, blue and green color, swollen, and obviously still broken. Alexa slammed her head into the pillow with a loud sigh. At least now she was going to get decent medical treatment, and hopefully this would be the last time anyone needed to 'fix' her leg.

"I wish you had called me sooner Derek. This does not look good," Deaton stated matter-of-factly.

"I didn't realize it would take her this long to heal," Derek snapped.

"She got into a fight with Peter, an alpha at the time. With multiple broken bones it takes a while for them to heal, perhaps a week if I can get them set correctly." Deaton remarked.

"Wait if you're going to set my fractures, I want Scott to leave." Alexa didn't want Scott seeing her this way. She knew it was going to be impossible not to scream, and she wanted as few people as possible to see her so vulnerable.

"But…"

Derek growled at Scott flashing his red eyes.

"Okay, okay, I'm leaving." Scott sulked out of the room.

Dr. Deaton took two of the white towels he had brought with him and slipped them under Alexa's leg. It hurt, a little, but he was surprisingly gentle, and seemed to know where to, and not to touch.

"Alright, Alexa. This is going to hurt, so…" Dr. Deaton motioned to Derek, who took a small hand towel from the bedside table.

"Oh, no, you don't, Derek. I will not be –" But the rest of Alexa's sentence was cut off and muffled, because Derek shoved the towel in Alexa's mouth. She tried to spit out the towel, but Derek kept his hand over it. Alexa groaned, trying to convey how unhappy she was about this.

"Derek, are you ready?" Deaton asked.

Derek nodded, got up, and pressed Alexa down onto the bed. He looked into Alexa's dual colored eyes, and saw an icy stare.

"On the count of three…" Dr. Deaton stood up so he could get better leverage. "One… two… three…" Dr. Deaton pushed Alexa's knee back into place.

Alexa's muffled scream was heard through the towel. She struggled against Derek and the restraints. Her eyes watered up, as she continued to scream into the towel.

Alexa relaxed, the pain now only a severe throb. Tears were about ready to stream down her face, but she willed them away. Derek let go of Alexa. They both thought it was over, until Alexa felt shooting pain up her leg again.

Dr. Deaton was feeling the knee joint, probably to make sure that it was in the right place. He stopped, and looked up in dismay. "I think I may need to set it again. It's not in the right place."

Derek looked back down at Alexa, who simply nodded. She knew her knee needed to be set correctly if it was ever going to heal, and the sooner that happened, the sooner she could get up and walk again.

"So, I'm going to displace it again, and then pop it back into place. But that should do it."

Derek held Alexa down again.

"One…"

Derek adjusted himself so he could immobilize Alexa better.

"Two…"

Alexa took one last deep breath in, preparing for the pain.

"Three..."

* * *

 **AN: I hope you all enjoyed the beginning of one final journey. As always, any and all reviews, follows, or PM's are much appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again Everyone! Here is the second chapter. I am hoping to update this about once a week, and expecting it to be about as many chapters as the last one? 15 or so... It's not done yet so who knows how long it will actually be.**

 **I wasn't even sure if people would remember this story since it is practically 5 years old at this point, and so much has changed. Both with me and my life, as well as with Teen Wolf as a show. Anyway,** **without further ado...**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Alexa slowly woke, and brought her left hand up to rub her eyes and head. She opened her eyes slowly as bright light flooded in, because her eyes were taking longer than usual to adjust. She laid on the bed, taking in a few deep breaths. Things would be better than last time she woke because Dr. Deaton had been there… or had that been a dream.

Alexa sat up with a start, she wanted to make sure that Deaton had been here. She calmed down when she saw the casts, one on her leg, and the other on her arm. But Alexa remembered those weren't the only places Peter had beaten her.

She lifted her shirt to see how her ribs were doing. She was shocked to find no bruises, and everything healed, and in pristine condition. That, at least, was a good sign.

If there was one thing Alexa actually liked about being a werewolf it was the healing. It had saved her many times, and also been useful when trying to get hunters or an angry mob off her back.

Alexa thought back on everything that had happened to her over the last two hundred years. There was a lot, she had seen a lot, and been through a lot. What would her life have been like if she hadn't been turned? What would she have done? What sort of children would she have had?

But they were all 'what ifs?' and nothing could change that. What happened in the past cannot be undone, no matter how hard she tried.

Alexa couldn't take it anymore, she needed to get up out of this bed. She needed to talk with someone other than herself, she was being so… morbid.

Alexa looked around the room for some sort of long sturdy cane or crutch type object. But funny for her there was an actual medical crutch standing against the wall to her right. Alexa slowly scooted herself to the end of the bed and began to reach across to grab the crutch.

She couldn't reach it. Her fingers brushed the crutch, but she couldn't grab it. She tried to stretch a little farther, slowly scooting farther and farther off the edge of the bed.

When she finally managed to grab it, and triumphantly tried to hoist it above her head, she fell off the bed, landing on her upper back first. She took a sharp breath in when she felt the pain in her left shoulder. Then began to panic as her hips and legs began to slid of the bed too, and Alexa couldn't stop it. Her hip landed with a thud, and sharp pains shot down her leg.

So there Alexa was, lying on the ground, crutch still in her right hand raised above her head. Alexa angrily threw the crutch against the wall and just laid there.

Tears slowly began to well up in Alexa's eyes, she was pissed and depressed at the same time. More than anything she was pissed off with herself. She had been cocky, she had let her guard down in front of Peter and look at what he did. She knew better, but she still messed up. If she hadn't, she could've killed Peter and Derek wouldn't be this way. He wouldn't be power high, he would still be himself.

Now that Derek is an Alpha, what would the consequences be if she stayed? What would happen if _he_ ever caught up to her? She wouldn't be able to wiggle out of this one, that's all she knew.

But she couldn't leave, not now, not after all that had happened. Derek needed her, perhaps even Scott would need her. Alexa couldn't leave until Derek was back to his old self… but what if… what if he didn't? What would Alexa do? There were two options: Leave Derek, or kill him.

To Alexa, she couldn't live with either of those, but if she had to she would pick the lesser of two evils.

"Alexa?!" Derek shouted in horror as he ran through the bedroom door. "What the hell?"

"Sorry, I just wanted to get out of bed," Alexa said reaching out a hand for Derek to grab and help her up.

But he didn't. Derek just stood their staring at her.

"Derek? You gonna help me up?" Alexa asked, to which there was no response. "Alright fine, I'll get up myself." Alexa's tone was one of slight confusion mixed with a little sass. Alexa grabbed the bed and began to hoist herself up, but Derek beat her to it.

He shoved her into bed, and pulled the covers over her. "You stay right here Alexa."

"What? Why? I want to get up." Alexa's voice was sort of childish; playful if you will, but with a little hint of whining.

"And I said no. You are staying in this bed until you are healed –"

"Which will be any day now, I'm sure." Alexa smiled as she forcibly removed the covers.

"Naaaaa, nope. You are staying right here." Derek took the covers and slammed them down over Alexa's entire body, only allowing her head to remain uncovered. And this time his hands stayed on the covers, so, in essence, he trapped Alexa under the covers.

"Derek, let me go!" Alexa's tone was no longer playful. She was angry, and very pissed off. She didn't like being told what to do, and definitely was not one to be kept trapped. "Derek! Let me go!" Alexa snarled.

But Derek just snarled back. Alexa was taken aback. No one had growled back at her in a very long time, and to have it come from Derek, she was not prepared.

"So you're going to be _this_ way, huh, Derek?"

"What do you mean ' _this way_ ', this is how an Alpha is suppose to act!"

"And what do you know about how Alphas are suppose to act! Peter is a poor excuse for an Alpha, and what about your father, _and_ sister! They didn't act this way!"

"And how do you know how my sister acted?! She wasn't as nice as she seemed! She took me away from you! And I will _not_ lose you again!"

"And you won't, but at the rate you're going I'll be gone by the end of next week." And Alexa was serious, if Derek kept going on down this road, she would leave, and she wouldn't look back. This was not the man she fell in love with two years ago, this was not the person she would give up everything for.

"You will not leave me. _That_ I will make sure of." Derek stared intently into Alexa's eyes as they flashed red. He wanted to make sure that she got his point. She was not leaving him, not now, not ever. She was his forever now, they would be an Alpha pair. She would teach him everything he needed to know, and they would become powerful… together. Yes, that was Derek's plan. He needed to become as powerful as Alexa, but until then, he needed to create a pack to protect him. He couldn't have another Peter Hale incident happen again, where his Betas turned against him.

Derek let go of the covers, his point had gotten across, and left the room.

Derek's point had hit Alexa like a semi hitting a tricycle on a highway. She was left alone, on the bed, to ponder her latest conversation with this new found Derek. And she did think, she thought for a long time. Alexa couldn't rest, not until she had sorted out everything that needed sorting out in her head. She had to set her priorities straight, and she needed to set limits.

Alexa finally chose to relax a little, having finally come to a conclusion in her mind.

And with this conclusion a fire was lit in Alexa, one that was only going to be fueled with Derek's current attitude. She was determined, now more than ever to not give up on Derek. She was going to fix this, and she was going to do it if it was the last thing she did. Alexa knew somewhere deep down, the Derek she knew was still in there… somewhere. This was going to be tough, because the Derek she knew was probably buried, very deep down inside, but at least he was still there. And no matter how much Derek resisted she was going to do this, she was going to bring him back to normal.

Yes, Alexa was satisfied with this conclusion, so she did the only thing one can do when they are trapped in bed for a few days… she slept.

 _Alexa saw her father and mother, dressed the way they had been the night of the celebration. Her father was wearing his best jacket, and top hat. Her father looked dashing, and his face showed how proud he was, but wrinkles lined his young face from all the burdens of war. Her father's hair was bright blonde, just like Alexa's._

 _Her mother was wearing a rather large ball gown, a very beautiful forest green to bring out her eyes. Her hair tumbled into perfect curls around her shoulders. Her hair was as black as night, which made Alexa wonder how she had blonde hair in the first place, but more importantly how it stayed blonde for twenty-one years._

 _She followed her parents around the gardens, following the well-worn dirt paths that lined their estate. She took in a deep breath and smelled the lilacs, and the orchids. The trees that lined the path to the house created a natural archway, framing the front of their house perfectly._

 _Alexa was swept off to the gardens behind the house, the pavers, the wooden benches and arches where vines grew and flowered in spring time, the fountains that held pristine clear water, and the statues of all sorts. Alexa remembered the horse, and the two lions that lined the entrance to her favorite alcove._

 _She was swept off again, this time to the gazebo near the lake. The smell of the breeze was filled with all sorts of aromas from all the flowers and trees that were in bloom. Alexa looked out from inside the gazebo, all the beautiful flowers coming into bloom. A rainbow of colors scattered throughout the landscape._

 _Alexa closed her eyes, and smiled. She was trying to burn the image into her mind so as never to forget it, because this, this was heaven._

" _Alejandra!" Alexa heard her mother calling. "Alejandra!"_

But when Alexa opened her eyes she was back on the bed in the charred Hale house. Alexa felt the smile slowly fade from her face.

Those were better times, simpler times, Alexa thought. But how could she be sad, she had great memories from that house, and with her parents. She had had the best childhood anyone could ask for.

And that's why Alexa felt obliged to help Derek, because he got the best part of his childhood ripped away from him. He had his senior year of high school, and all four years of college burned from his life, literally. Derek deserved more than that, he deserved better, and Alexa knew she could be the one to give it to him.

Yes, that was Alexa's job, she owed it to Derek to do this. He had saved her, not only physically, but mentally as well. Because before Alexa had met Derek, she thought she would have to be alone, forever. Never let anyone truly in. Sure she had had Stephen, but in all honesty she couldn't marry him, she couldn't tell him the truth.

Then she met Derek, and everything just seemed right, and felt right. Then she figured out he was a werewolf, and was about to tell him she was one too when he left.

Alexa remembered that day like it was yesterday. She and Derek were supposed to meet up at Maxxie's bar, have a few drinks and when Stephen got off work, they were going to head over to a party somewhere. But Derek never showed.

It wasn't till the next morning when Alexa saw she had one missed call and a new voicemail did she begin to worry. She saw that the message was from Derek. She called her voicemail, and keyed in her password, holding her breath as she put the phone up to her ear.

" _Hey Lexi, its Derek…"_

Alexa could remember the inflection in his voice perfectly. By the end of those first four words Alexa knew that something was terribly wrong.

" _I'm sorry I missed our get together last night. But… but something's come up."_

Alexa remembered how he sounded as though he was having a rough time finding the right words to use. She remembered thinking that perhaps he didn't really love her.

" _I'm not going to be around for a while. Actually… I'm fairly certain that I won't be coming back."_

Alexa's heart had stopped at those words.

" _Lexi, know that my time with you was the happiest I had been in a long time. I don't have any regrets. I love you, I really do… it's just… know that it's me, not you. I have some things that need to be sorted out first."_

Alexa couldn't have believed Derek would've used the "it's me, not you" line. Then again, she knew that she had been his first serious relationship since… well, since Kate… if you could even consider that 'serious'.

" _I hope that you can find it in yourself to forgive me… if not I understand. Please don't take this too hard, and I really wish I could've done this in person… you and Stephen deserved that. You two helped me so much these past three months, and I will probably never be able to repay you. Lexi, please tell Stephen good-bye from me, and tell him thanks…"_

At this point in the message Alexa's eyes had become watery, and Derek had paused, presumably because he didn't know how to say goodbye, or perhaps because he didn't want to.

" _I'm so sorry Lexi… Goodbye."_

She had immediately tried calling his number, but she got the ' _This line is no longer in service, please recheck the number and try again…"_

Alexa remembered how heartbroken she was, in utter disbelief. She remembered how the phone had just slipped from her hand, hitting the floor with a thud. She screamed out in sadness because she had had someone she loved, who she could actually be with, and he left her.

Alexa remembered how devastated she was, and how Stephen, try as he might, couldn't cheer her up. She alienated him, Stephen, and thinking back wished she hadn't. He was trying his best, and he was being a good friend, but Alexa hadn't cared. She had found the one, the one that she knew she was meant to be with, and for some reason he had left her.

Alexa was at Maxxie's one night drinking away her feelings, when a blonde came into the bar asking if anyone had seen a tall, brooding man with jet black hair and pale green eyes. That he may have been going by the name of Derek Hale. Alexa immediately put the drink down, and passed by Kate. She smelled of wolfsbane, and blue monkshood… Alexa knew Kate was a hunter.

At first Alexa was going to run out the front door, but then a thought occurred… if they were looking for Derek then they obviously knew what he was and where to find him. It would be a lot easier to find Derek with their help than on her own.

And that was that. Alexa joined the Argents, and in two years had found Derek, and rekindled the spark they had felt the first night they had danced. She had been so close to getting Derek back, and being able to leave with him, but it wasn't meant to be.

Alexa knew they wouldn't be leaving Beacon Hills anytime soon… and not because of Peter, or the Argents, it was because of Scott. Derek had taken him under his wing… well paw, and Scott still needed training. He was still a pup and couldn't even control himself on normal days, let alone on a full moon.

Scott needed a mentor, and Alexa hoped that could've been Derek, but now… if he didn't change soon, who knows what might happen to Scott… or anyone else for that matter.

Alexa knew that Alphas always try to grow their pack, build one with people who will obey them, but also respect them, that and trying to find a mate. Which, Alexa presumed, was meant to be her.

Normally, she would've gladly accepted the arrangement, but how Derek's been acting, she wanted nothing to do with him. At least not until he was back to normal.

That was priority number one: get Derek back to normal… But as Alexa thought about it, she couldn't help Derek if she couldn't get out of bed. So there was a change in her plans.

Alexa rearranged some of her priorities and made a rough plan to reach her goal: get Derek back and have, at least a sense of, a normal life.

Step one: get better.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks to Mischief Goddess, your review was the first (of hopefully many?), and it is always appreciated. I would have replied to it personally, but you were on Anon... so here is my thanks! It makes me so happy that you read the entire thing! It's nice to see new people enjoying the story!**

 **I'd like to thank anyone who is returning to this story, and all of the knew people who just jumped in and are catching up! Y'all are amazing!** **See you all in a week.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again everyone! Sorry for the last posting, but I was out of the country with no computer for the last 8 days. So I feel the need to say that I have gotten stuck again, but decided to keep posting in hopes it spurs me to keep going (again). Hahaha. Well anyway, thought I would give you all a heads up. Thanks to all who are reading!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

It had been a few days since Alexa had come up with a plan to save her future, and the futures of everyone else in Beacon Hills. Today was the day she was going to get out of bed.

Derek had told her to stay put, to not move, but Alexa had been cooped up in this room for far too long. She wanted to go outside; she wanted to feel the sun on her face, the touch of a cool breeze.

Alexa made sure she was quiet as she maneuvered to the edge of the bed. Her crutches were still lying on the floor where she had thrown them a few days before. Alexa shifted all of her weight onto her left leg, and placed her right hand firmly on the night stand. She stood slowly, making sure her leg would be able to withstand the weight.

It was holding, but now the difficult part began; first, getting to her crutches, and second, getting them off the ground.

Alexa knew she was going to have to hop over to her crutches, which would be fairly easy. But being able to bend down and pick them up, that was a whole-nother story.

Alexa managed to hop herself over to the wall, where she caught herself from falling over. Only a dull throbbing pain lingered, she supposed that was a good sign. Placing all of her weight onto her good leg, and using the wall as a balance, she bent over hoping her leg wouldn't buckle as she crouched down.

Her fingers grazed the crutch, only a little bit farther and the crutch would be within her grasp. Just a little farther. With one last stretch, she grabbed the crutch, and stood back up. Taking a deep breath of relief, things would be easier from now on.

Alexa put the crutch under her armpit, but realized that it was the wrong arm… she couldn't use it with her other arm though. So maybe this would be harder than she thought.

She slowly began to hobble towards the door, careful not to make a sound. She didn't want Derek coming up and making her lay down on the bed again.

Alexa was someone who needed the outdoors, and being cooped up here made her yearn the outdoors even more. She was determined to make it outside, or at least out of this damn room.

She managed to reach the door without any loud noises. But as she entered the hall, she realized she would have the stairs to contend with. "Shit," Alexa whispered under her breath.

She reached the top of the stairs with only minor squeaking of the floorboards, but she was certain that neither she, nor the floorboards would be able to make a silent trip down the stairs. She willed herself onward. One step at a time, she thought to herself.

She placed her crutch on the first step, and slowly, gingerly placed some weight on it. No squeak. Alright, maybe this won't be so hard, she thought. But as she slowly brought her good leg onto the ledge a loud creak sounded throughout the home.

Alexa paused and looked up to see if Derek had come to the bottom of the stairs. Nothing.

Maybe he isn't home, she thought. So she continued down the stairs, slowly but surely making it down the stairs.

When she was three stairs from the bottom, the front door swung open, and Derek stormed in. He was muttering to himself, but stopped when he saw Alexa standing on the stairs.

"And what do you think you're doing!" Derek asked sternly.

"Going outside," Alexa said holding her ground.

"To do what?"

"I need some fresh air, and the only way to do that is to go outside. You know, not in a confined space, something where wind blows, and the smell of trees hits your nostrils."

"Yeah I know what outside is," Derek said annoyed.

"Then let me out."

"No." Derek shut the front door and locked it without looking at it.

"Come on Derek –"

"Don't 'come on Derek' me Alexa. You will do what I say, when I say, and I forbid you from going outside." Derek moved to the bottom of the stairs, effectively blocking Alexa from going any further.

"Oh for the love of –" Alexa paused, obviously infuriated. "I won't go far Derek."

"I said no. And that's final." Derek crossed his arms.

"I _can't_ go far, not in my condition. You would be able to run me down in a matter of seconds. So what are you afraid of?" She jested.

"Afraid of?" Derek was clearly agitated. "Nothing. An Alpha isn't afraid of anything."

"Oh yeah? Then why keep an injured woman in your house?" She asked rhetorically, "It's not like anyone is going to hear a scream anyway."

Derek seemed to contemplate this.

"So let me go." Alexa tried to move around Derek, but he continued to block her way. "Seriously?" Alexa raised her eyebrow at him.

"I will not tolerate you talking to me like this." Derek was visibly furious, since his muscles were tensed.

"Like what? An asshole?" Alexa said jokingly. "Because you are seriously starting to act –"

"How dare you!"

"How dare I!?" Alexa was getting sick and tired of this already and it had only been a few days. "You've been keeping me cooped up in here like a pet. I want to go outside."

"Well you are mine –"

"No! " She interrupted. "I am not _yours_. I am no one's. So get out of my way."

"Yeah and what are you gonna do about it?"

Alexa stared at Derek. Was he really doing this? Was he really turning into the thing she feared most? This couldn't be happening to her, she just managed to get away from it the last time, and she thought she would be rid of control-freak alphas for good.

"Derek," Alexa tried to plead, "Just let me go."

"Never! I will never let you go!"

"I didn't mean leave forever, I just… I really need to go outside. Please."

With that the front door slowly opened. "Derek?" a quivering voice asked.

"Not now Stiles," Derek replied angrily.

"Yes now." A stern voice, obviously Scott, retorted as the door slammed open.

Derek rolled his eyes in annoyance. "What then," he turned quickly to face the two pups.

"I'm not gonna be part of your pack," Scott said firmly.

"Well too bad, because you are." Derek retorted quickly, having other more important things to deal with.

"No, I'm not. I didn't want any part of this –"

Derek grabbed Scott by his shirt."Well for some reason my uncle decided that you would be worthy of this, so act like it!"

"I don't want to act like it! I just want to be normal!" Surprisingly, Scott got in Derek's face right back.

"Well, you won't ever be normal, not anymore," Derek released Scott, but had a devilish look on his face. "And believe me the world is a cold place when you're an omega."

"Omega?" Scott asked.

"It's a lone wolf, Scott," Stiles interjected before Derek could answer. "You know, someone who doesn't have a pack, someone who has no protection."

"Well I have Allyson."

"Allyson? Really?" Derek asked sarcastically. "You're kidding, right? You're relying on an Argent to protect you?"

"Well she sure as hell treats me a lot better than you do!"

Alexa could tell that both wolves were getting very angry with each other. If she didn't cut in there might be a full out brawl that neither she nor Stiles would be able to stop. And the fight probably wouldn't stop until one of them was dead. Unfortunately, the fatality would most likely be Scott since he was a beta, and although Alexa wanted Derek to be okay, she also didn't want Scott to be killed over it.

"Derek, why don't you let me talk to him?" She casually intervene. "Seeing as your temper is a bit short these days," she patted his shoulder.

Derek gave Alexa a dirty look over his shoulder, but then reluctantly said, "Fine. But make it quick."

Alexa slowly descended the last few steps, and then followed Scott out of the house, with Stiles close behind.

They walked to the middle of the clearing, Alexa had her back to the house, while Stiles and Scott stood across from her.

"Alright boys, how have things been since Peter?" She inquired.

"Not bad," Stiles said, but Scott elbowed him. "Owwww," Stiles rubbed his arm, "Try to soften the punches next time."

"Well tell the truth and then I won't have to."

"Boys! Calm down, we don't have a lot of time. So short and sweet, tell me what's been happening?"

"Well, Allyson and I had to break things off… publicly, anyway, because her father doesn't want us to be together."

"What do you mean publicly? You aren't still seeing her, are you?

"Of course he is," Stiles interrupted.

"Shut up!" Scott said.

"No."

The two boys turned back towards Alexa and she was simply shaking her head. "Okay, well you need to be extra careful, Chris may not kill you or harm his daughter, but any other Argent would kill the two of you on the spot. No questions asked. So make sure you cover your tracks –"

"Wait, you aren't trying to keep us apart?" Scott asked.

"No, what good would that do? You two would find a way to see each other anyway, so I might as well know about it."

"So you aren't with Derek?" Stiles asked.

Alexa paused, "Technically yes, we are still a 'thing' but he's changed, if you haven't noticed. So what I am trying to do is change him back."

"Why would you want to do that?" Stiles and Scott said simultaneously.

"Because the man I knew two years ago is still there. The man you met was under extenuating circumstances, and so acted differently around everyone except me." She sighed, "I'm hoping that I can bring the man I knew and loved back for everyone."

"So you're saying he didn't always have the inability to use sarcasm?" Stiles asked seriously.

"Actually, yes. When I first met him he didn't really, but then as he opened up over the following months he had a great sense of humor and sarcasm."

"Are you sure we're talking about the same person?" Stiles questioned in disbelief.

"Derek Hale, born in Beacon Hills, family died in a fire five years ago set by Kate Argent his secret lover. Who's sister was killed by their crazed uncle, Peter, who in turn was killed by Derek?" She asked rhetorically. "Then yes, we are talking about the same person."

"Wait a minute… are you saying that Kate Argent and Derek..." Stiles made a really disgusted face, complete with stuck out tongue.

"Shit, oops." Alexa realized she let that bit of information slip. "Just don't tell him I told you, okay? Or else you'll need to fear me."

"My lips," Stiles made a motion like he was zipping his lips closed, "are closed."

Scott and Alexa just looked at Stiles like, really? Was the hand motion really that necessary? Stiles just looked at them with a confused expression.

"Back on topic, Derek won't allow you to say no, Scott, believe me. I'll tell him that you're gonna think about it, but you better hope I'm able to knock him out of this..." Alexa didn't really know what to call this new power hungry Derek.

"Alpha coma?" Stiles suggested.

"Sure, Alpha coma. 'Cause if not, you two are screwed."

"Why me?" Stiles asked defensively.

"Stiles, do you really need to ask that question?" Scott asked rhetorically.

Stiles just looked dejected.

"Boys, please try to stay out of trouble, and keep me posted, okay?" She said sweetly. She really had come to care for the two of them.

Scott and Stiles both gave Alexa weird looks, but then she realized neither had her number. "Just give me a phone and I'll type it in."

Scott looked at Stiles, and Stiles looked at Scott. "I don't have a phone yet remember?" Scott added.

Stiles gave him a dirty look, but handed the phone over. Alexa typed in her number and sent a text to herself reminding her that it was Stiles, and so he couldn't play any pranks on her.

"Alright, there you go," she handed the phone back to Stiles. "And try to stay away from this place, and Derek, for a while okay? Now go on and get."

Stiles and Scott turned to return to Scott's beat up junker, when Alexa remember something. "Hey Scott, give Allyson my number and tell her –" Scott gave her another questioning look. Then Alexa remember he wasn't actually 'talking' to Allyson, "Right, Stiles, give Allyson my number and tell her to text me… actually have her tell you and you text me since they monitor her phone like the US Government does its citizens' phones."

"Alright, will do Mrs. Alpha Werewolf," Stiles said jokingly with a half assed salute.

Alexa turned slowly to go back into her prison when Scott shouted, "And get well soon!"

She smiled, but didn't turn around. The kids were all right, no matter what Derek said or thought, Stiles and Scott weren't that un-useful or annoying.

Alexa returned to the house, which took a while, only to see Derek pacing back and forth. She watched him intently for a little while, until she was too tired to stand with the crutch anymore. She moved towards the stairs, gingerly trying not aggravate her leg anymore.

She steadied herself on her crutch and placed the good leg on the first step, then managed to 'hop' her bad leg up to the first step also. She only climbed a few steps before Derek jumped over the railing, and landed in front of her.

"So?" He sounded concerned.

"So what?" She snapped.

"Well, did you convince Scott to join me?"

Alexa became tongue tied, "Well… um… not exactly."

"What!? You said you would convince him."

"I said I _could_ convince him, but not that he _would_ take the offer. But he did say that he would think about it."

"At least he didn't flat out say no like he did to me…" Derek paused. "So, what'd you say to him?"

"Well I was a hell of a lot nicer than you were. I just told him that doing this alone was not easy."

"And 'this' being?"

"The whole werewolf thing. I mean, you at least had your family, but believe me when I say that being thrown into a world you know nothing about and having to learn on your toes is hard. Even you hardly know _anything_ about being an Alpha."

"And what makes you think that?"

"The fact that you have no idea about the wolf hierarchy, and that you're nearly at the bottom."

"Wolf hierarchy?"

"Yeah, there are betas, and alphas, and more powerful alphas, and then the most powerful alphas or Tribunal."

Derek just gave Alexa the most confused look, "Like I said, you know little about being a true Alpha."

"Then teach me."

"No." Alexa said flatly.

"You are going to teach me. That's an order."

"Yeah well I don't respond well to commands, you can just ask Chris Argent, he'll tell you all about it."

"As your Alpha –"

"As _my_ Alpha?" Alexa interjected, this last sentence had thrown her over an edge. "Excuse me, but the only person who has the right to say that is my sire, and even he knows that I do what I want when I want."

"Perhaps _he_ wasn't forceful enough," he growled.

"Oh trust me he was, but once that leverage was gone… bye-bye wolfie."

"Yeah, but unlike me, you never loved him." A dastardly smile crept across Derek's face.

Alexa opened her mouth as if to say something, but nothing came out. He was right, she loved him, even in the state he was in, but only because she clung onto the hope that he would change. But Alexa had to keep her face stern, she had to be a rock, something that would help Derek come back.

"Well maybe I did… before he became an asshole of an alpha," Alexa retorted.

She saw Derek's jaw clench and his eyes turn that vibrant red they do when Alphas get angry. So she just smiled, she could get him worked up so easily.

"Now will you _allow_ me to go upstairs to rest?" Alexa asked sassily.

"Fine, but stay there," Derek said hoping over the railing again, and walking towards the living room.

Alexa shook her head and sighed. This was going to take a lot longer than she expected. Well she has a while to wait; she won't heal for a few days with so many injuries. Her stomach growled and broke her train of thought. "Hey Alpha!"

"Yes," Derek said angry.

"It's your job to feed the pack… and I'm hungry."


End file.
